Golf is a popular recreational activity for persons of all ages and levels of skill. The objective of propelling the golf ball along a desired line of flight is best achieved by having the club head square to the target and moving along a path toward the target at the instant of impact with the ball. This is consistently achieved with a golf swing where arm, torso and leg movement is properly coordinated.
Golfers invest millions of dollars annually into hiring teaching professionals to teach them proper golf fundamentals. The challenge these students face is that while their minds are focused on the specific instructions of the teaching professional they are not able focus their attention on the `feel` of a proper golf swing path. As a result golfers revert to their habitual golf swing soon after their lesson is over.
A variety of methods have been devised to aid a golfer to develop a proper, more accurate and consistent golf swing. In many methods, efforts are made to control the player's arms or hands. Other devices attempt to control the path of the club by means of a fixed or rotating device in which movement of the club is guided along a preset path.
None of the prior art devices attempt to control the swing plane of both arms of the golfer and, thus, they do not address the real problem which causes an ineffective and/or inconsistent golf swing.